1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilized vehicle ramps and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle ramp stabilizing assembly for holding a vehicle ramp in a stationary position relative to a vehicle driving onto the ramp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stabilized vehicle ramps is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,026 describes a base ramp combined with a ramp extension that attaches to the base ramp to provide a more gradual slope than the base ramp alone. Another type of stabilized vehicle ramp is U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,081 having a flexible web that is extendable outwardly from beneath a leading edge of a ramp to be engaged by the front wheels of a vehicle to hold the ramp in a stable position when the vehicle is driven onto the ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,685 discloses a vehicle ramp having a first end of a web either fixedly coupled to the ramp or fixedly coupled to an axle rotatably coupled to the ramp, and a second end of the web extending out from beneath a leading edge of the ramp to be engaged by the front wheels of a vehicle to hold the ramp in a stable position when the vehicle is driven onto the ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,937 discloses interlocking ramp portions for providing a unitary ramp with a gradual slope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,361 is exemplary of attempts to solve the problem of ramp slippage in a different manner by enhancing the frictional engagement between the sloped face of a ramp and a wheel of a vehicle driving onto the ramp. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,710 shows an ornamental appearance for a single wheel vehicle ramp.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adjustable in length and engages the rear wheel of a vehicle as opposed to the front wheel, thus permitting manual adjustment of the ramp itself even after the rear wheel has engaged a belt portion of the device.
The invention is typically utilized in association with a pair of ramps, each ramp being of the type that supports a single wheel of a vehicle. The purpose of such single wheel supporting ramps is to provide a ramping method that is easily used and manipulated by a single person. However, the single wheel supporting ramps sacrifice some stability for lightness to permit easier handling. As a result of the reduced weight and stability, the ramps are subject to being pushed by a vehicle wheel until the wheel and ramp engage each other to permit the wheel to move up onto the ramp. An added problem is that separate wheels may not engage the respective ramps simultaneously resulting in improper support of the vehicle by the ramps. Thus, there is a need for stabilization of the single wheel ramps to enhance safety and facilitate simultaneous movement of wheels onto separate ramps.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a belt portion extendably coupled to a ramp attachment assembly by a length adjustment assembly. The ramp attachment assembly is positioned to extend around the front wheel of a vehicle to permit adjustment and positioning of the ramp even after the rear wheel of the vehicle engages the belt portion. The structure described above is duplicated for use on each side of the vehicle as needed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle ramp stabilizing assembly that has an adjustable length for use with vehicles having differing wheelbase dimensions.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle ramp stabilizing assembly that has a mechanism for locking a length adjustment assembly into a selectable fixed length during use.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an attachment assembly, a belt portion, and a length adjustment assembly having a locking mechanism for holding the device at a selected length during use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.